


The roar of the lioness

by filhadoboto



Series: Wishes for Season 8 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cercei is alone, Cersei thinks about legacies, Dark fic, Gen, Miscarriage, Post S7, wishes for season 8 series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Cersei Lannister is alone and a tragedy helps her see things differently.





	The roar of the lioness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luanabatista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luanabatista/gifts).



> I know a lot of people hate Cersei. Well, I have conflicting feelings about her. I love her for having, even indirectly, killed the repulsive Robert Baratheon and hate her for the way she's always treated Tyrion.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU START READING.
> 
> English is not my native language, and I'm still learning. Sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!
> 
> Luana, espero que você goste!

Cersei Lannister was alone.

Her mother and father had been taken from her by her dwarf brother.

The goddamn queen of thorns had taken her firstborn.

Her little girl, her precious little girl, had been taken from her by that bastard bitch of Dorne.

Her little, adored little boy had been weak and had abandoned her, following the little whore Tyrel to the grave.

Her younger brother, that deformed little monster, had betrayed the whole family and now counseled those who wanted to take everything that was left to her.

_Even_ Jaime was gone. There had been only one exchange of looks and a few words from that hideous Tarth cow so that he would suddenly decide to be an _honorable_ man and abandon her as if she had never meant anything to him. At that moment he rode north to join her enemies.

And now, her last hope of having a family again had been completely destroyed. She had begun to feel cramps early in the morning following her brother's departure, and nothing Qyburn had given her had relieved her discomfort or lessened bleeding. When the night came and the pain stopped, she had imagined that everything would be all right, but the end of the pain meant only the end of her hopes. The sight of the small fetus in the midst of all that blood in her sheets had shattered her heart even more.

She had lost everything. _Everything_.

When Qyburn entered her chamber, she held the fetus carefully in her hand. It was so small that it fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. She had examined the little being and it was as perfect as her other three children had been.

"Why are the gods so _cruel_?" She asked. "Why did they take everything away from me?"

Qyburn carefully removed the fetus from her hands and examined it closely. "I know nothing about the will of the gods, Your Grace. What I do know is that at your age the chances of something like this happening are greater than when you are younger." She looked at him, and she didn’t seem to understand his words. He wrapped the fetus in a piece of cloth and rested his hand on hers. "Your Grace must rest. I'll prepare something to help you sleep and recover."

He took the small package and left. She felt herself numbed by the pain of her loss as her maids helped her wash and changed her sheets. When her Hand returned, he found her in her bed, wrapped in several layers of blankets.

"Am I going to get pregnant again?" She asked as she drank whatever Qyburn had prepared for her.

"Yes. But the chances of that happening again are great, Your Grace."

She nodded and he left her alone in her quarters with her mourning.

Cersei cried like she hadn’t cried since Joffrey's murder. She had lost more than she thought was possible to lose in one life. She had always believed that someone like her, born in a rich and powerful family and a king's wife, would have the power to protect those she loved. But what good was it now to have the power to crush her enemies if that same power couldn’t keep all those who were dear to her safe?

In her mourning for all she had lost, she remembered the times when she had heard her father talk about how family was the only legacy he could leave in the world and also what she had told Jaime about building a dynasty. She wanted the Lannister's name to be remembered just as the Targaryen was. At that moment, even with part of the kingdom out of her control, it seemed like a dream completely within reach. Until that silver-haired bitch and the northerner bastard show her the creature. She had been so afraid when that dead thing ran toward her for the sole purpose of ending her life and all she wanted was to keep what was left of her family as far as possible from that monster.

Now that she had no one else by her side, everything seemed meaningless. Cersei could stand firm if she still had her child growing in her womb. It would be from her child that she would draw the strength to move on without Jaime. This child would be her legacy to the world and it was to her blood that she would leave the iron throne. _But now there will be no heir and soon there will be no kingdom left to be left as legacy if the Night King is not detained_ , a part of her whispered to her. She couldn’t shake that thought, and it was with it that she fell asleep.

In her dream, Jaime and their father were at her side. The three of them rode through the snow and a strange raven with three eyes remained resting on her brother's shoulder. Together they marched against the army of the dead and, transformed into lions, the three bit and tear and slay the creatures around them. She could see other animals fighting against the dead creatures: direwolves, bears and lizard-lions, dogs, bulls and boars, foxes, deer and griffins, unicorns, hares and trout, snakes, scorpions and krakens. Ravens, hawks and vultures plunged from the sky and destroyed creatures with their beaks and claws. And then, above all of them, two huge dragons flew and bathed the dead with their fire, destroying hundreds of creatures at once and lessening the pressure of battle over all other animals.

Together, they all surrounded the Night King. And together, they destroyed him. _Together_.

When she woke up, the sun was slowly setting on the horizon and she felt better than she had imagined. And best of all, she had awakened to a new purpose. She knew what she had to do so that her family name was never forgotten and her legacy survived. She called for her maids and they prepared her a bath and brought her meal.

Qyburn found her in the room with the large map painted on the floor, lit by candles and torches. She was standing, over the region of the Neck, but looking south.

"It's good to see you recovered, Your Grace."

She looked at him and nodded. "I need you to summon all the banners." she said to her Hand. "We're going North."

" _We_ , Your Grace?"

"Yes, I will command them myself." she said as she walked to the part where Winterfell was on the map. "I want to see everyone's face when I reach the gates of Winterfell with my army."

"What about the city’s defense?"

"You are an intelligent and astute man, Qyburn. I wouldn’t have named you Hand of the Queen if you weren’t. I want you to take care of the protection of King's Landing. You heard what my... " She hesitated, not wanting to believe those words were coming out of her mouth "What our _allies_ have said can defeat the creatures."

"Fire, obsidian and valiarian steel."

"I think you'll find a way to use them to protect the city."

Qyburn gave her a look she knew very well. "I'll make good use of what's left of our stock of wildfire, my queen."

She smiled and nodded. "Any news from Euron Greyjoy?"

"Not yet, Your Grace."

"Give him my new orders." He nodded. "I want the Golden Company to defend the city if the dead can get through the army in the North. And Euron himself must do the same when he gets here."

"It will be done."

"Did Ser Bronn accompany my brother to the North?"

"No, Your Grace. He's in some brothel in the city."

"Tell him that _his_ Queen requests his presence. Despite his betrayal, he served my purpose well. I want him to help you organize the defenses of the city until the arrival of Euron with the Golden Company."

"It will be as you wish, Your Grace. May I ask what I should do if Euron refuses to defend the city?"

Cersei thought for a moment, "Make it clear that if he wants to reign by my side he will have to learn to _follow my orders_. Or he may consider undone our alliance. I will not have a coward beside me on the throne. "

"I will make clear the consequences of not following your orders, Your Grace. I will send someone in search of Ser Bronn immediately and warn your banners of your will."

Ser Bronn of the Blackwater gave her a look of surprise when Cersei informed him of her decision to leave him in charge of the defense of the city, but he made no objection or demand to do what she ordered. The banners weren’t satisfied at all to hear of her willingness to move ahead of the army, and if there was anything Queen Cersei wouldn’t tolerate was someone telling her what she could and couldn’t do. She could see on their faces that they thought a woman couldn’t lead an army and she reminded them that Aegon Targaryen hadn’t conquered the Seven Kingdoms alone, beside him were his two _sisters_ fighting on equal terms beside him.

Most of the arrangements for the travel to the North had already been taken before Jaime left, and with the new orders given by her, they had no choice but to make the last arrangements for their departure.

When the army under the command of the crown marched North along the kingsroad, with the Queensguard at the head of the march, in front of them all followed the proud lioness queen, mounted on her red mare, wearing her golden armor and a crimson cloak wrapped around her body.

The Night King would hear her roar!

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here, I'm sorry for the miscarriage scene. No mother deserves to go through this, not even the fictional ones. I hope you have understood that my purpose here was to show that a tragedy can help a person rethink its life and choose to do what is right. I, in no way, wish any harm to Cersei's baby.
> 
> I would love for Cersei to see reason and decide to help save the world. But I think this will happen only in this fanfic.
> 
> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Please, let me know. How? Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> You can say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
